1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to optical fiber distribution frames and, in particular, to a distribution frame incorporating an optical fiber management system which facilitates organization, interconnection and management of relatively dense fiber distribution frames.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical fiber distribution frame serves in coupling incoming fiber optic cables to customer equipment. For example, in telecommunication systems, the distribution frame is an interface between optical fiber feeder (trunk) and distribution (transmission) cables. A conventional distribution frame includes a plurality of vertically stacked shelf units with each shelf unit containing arrangements for connecting, splicing and storing optical fiber cables, see, e.g., commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,030.
Due to the tremendous growth experienced over recent years in the telecommunication market as well as the increased rate of optical fiber development, management of the optical fibers within distribution frames has been of significant concern to telecommunication equipment designers. In particular, the ability to effectively organize the optical fibers in a manner which accommodates for fiber growth as well as providing ready accessibility of the fibers for monitoring, testing and/or splicing would greatly enhance the function and capability of existing distribution equipment.
AT&T's lightguide cross-connect (LGX.RTM.) distribution frame system has proven to be highly successful in meeting the aforementioned criteria of organization, protection and management within a central office environment. The building blocks of the LGX.RTM. system are modular frames and shelves that permit for growth with any application through an assortment of compatible hardware. However, emerging changes in the network are demanding enhancements of the LGX.RTM. systems, primarily to improve management of the fiber counts.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to novel developments for improving the management and coordination of optical fibers in optical fiber distribution frames, particularly AT&T's LGX.RTM. fiber distribution system.